futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Philip J. Fry
: Fry redirects here, for other Frys, see Fry (disambiguation). Philip J. Fry I (born August 9, 1974, Brooklyn, Old New York, New York) was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen in the year 2000, revived in 2999, and subsequently became a delivery boy for the Planet Express Company. He is voiced by Billy West. Personality Fry is generally very lazy at working, spending most of his time in the office sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating cabbage. This laziness has caused him to miss at least one delivery mission. He is also often immature which causes him to get into tight spots, forcing Leela to rescue him. Life in the 20th Century Fry was born in 1974 in Brooklyn, Old New York. He was named Philip after the Philip's head screwdriver. When he was young, he dreamed of being an astronaut, but due to motion sickness and the fact nobody liked spending a week with him, his dream was never fulfilled. He would often play basketball with his older brother Yancy as well as participate in breakdancing competitions. When he was in high school, he drank nearly a hundred cans of cola per week, resulting in three heart attacks. He also loved playing video games as he played them every day except the day that his eyes bled. He attended and subsequently dropped out of Coney Island Community College, which in the standards of 31st century education, made him the equivalent of a high school drop out. (“The Luck of the Fryrish,” “Fry and the Slurm Factory,” “Mars University”) Before being frozen, Fry worked as a delivery boy at Panucci's Pizza in Manhattan. During this time, he delivered pizza to Fox Network, and subsequently spilled beer on the control console, knocking Fox off the air. He also discovered his pet dog, Seymour when someone prank called the pizzeria as Seymour Asses. Seymour and Fry would become very close and would often sing/bark “Walking on Sunshine” together. (“When Aliens Attack”,“Jurassic Bark”) On December 31, 1999, Fry was sent out to deliver a pizza to an I.C. Weiner, a name that Nibbler made up, at Applied Cryogenics located in Times Square. En route, he discovered his girlfriend Michelle was cheating on him. When Fry discovered that the pizza delivery was a result of a prank phone call, his mood worsened. When New Year's arrived at midnight, he toasted to “another lousy millenium,” and fell backwards into an open cryogenic tube and was frozen for 1000 years. Originally Nibbler caused Fry to lose his balance by blowing on the chair. However, while trying to defeat the Brainspawn, Fry was trapped in the Infosphere with the Brainspawn due to his Scooty Puff, Jr falling apart, and he travels back in time to December 31, 1999 and confronts Nibbler. Nibbler makes Fry realize that if there was one thing in the future worth saving, it was Leela, and Fry blows on the chair, causing his past self to fall into the cryogenics tube. While the police offered to search for Fry, his parents decided it was better not to as it would be a waste of taxpayer money. (“Space Pilot 3000”, “The Cryonic Woman”, “The Luck of the Fryrish”, “The Why of Fry”, “Jurassic Bark,” “Bender's Big Score”)Fry is actually 1,026 in the year 3000. By the time of Into the Wild Green Yonder, Fry is 1035, (seeing as he started as 25/6 at the start of Futurama and Into the Wild Green Yonder taking place in 3009). Life in the 31st century Fry awoke on December 31, 2999. After a few minutes, he realized that he was in the future and was subsequently greeted by Terry exclaiming “Welcome to the World of Tomorrow!” Fry then meets Leela who informs him that he will be assigned the career of delivery boy and that he has one living relative, his great great great .... great nephew, Professor Hubert Farnsworth. Before Leela is able to implant the delivery boy career chip into Fry's hand, he runs away. Mistaking a suicide booth for a phone booth, Fry attempts to contact Professor Farnsworth and meets Bender, but they escape death. Eventually Fry finds Professor Farnsworth and becomes a delivery boy for the Planet Express Delivery Company. (“Space Pilot 3000”) During his career at Planet Express, Fry has rediscovered the original moon landing site, discovers he is rich and then subsequently gets scammed out of it by Mom and her sons, becomes Emperor of the planet Tri-Sol after drinking their current emperor, saves Earth from a giant garbage ball by demonstrating how to create garbage, enrolled and dropped out of Mars University, discovered the secret ingredient of Slurm with his coworkers, prevented Leela from marrying Alkazar, an alien posing as the only other remaining member of the Cyclops race, aided in the discovery of the Lost City of Atlanta, gets infested by worms that make him intelligent, fit, and able to play the holophoner,saves Earth and then the universe from the Brainspawn due to him lacking the delta brainwave, saves the Planet Express crew from Roberto while he believed he was a robot, gets married to, and then subsequently divorced from Leela, discovers he is his own grandfather explaining his lack of the delta brainwave, helps in discovering Leela's parents and the fact that Leela is a mutant, not an alien as previously believed, becomes a superhero, discovers his old dog fossilized at a museum exhibit of a twentieth century pizzeria, and writes and performs an opera by playing a holophoner while he possessed the Robot Devil's hands. (“The Series Has Landed,” “A Fishful of Dollars,” “My Three Suns,” “A Big Piece of Garbage,” “Mars University,” “Fry and the Slurm Factory,” “A Bicyclops Built for Two,” “The Deep South,” “Parasites Lost,” “The Day the Earth Stood Stupid,” “The Why of Fry,” “Insane in the Mainframe,” “Time Keeps on Slippin',” “Roswell That Ends Well,” “Leela's Homeworld,” “Less Than Hero,” “Jurassic Bark,” “The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings”) Living Situation Upon being unfrozen, Fry originally lived in the Planet Express offices. Due to his sloppiness and inconsideration for his coworkers, along with eating the Professor's alien mummy, Fry was kicked out and moved in with his best friend, Bender. ("I, Roommate") Relationships Fry has had several relationships throughout the years. Before being frozen for 1000 years, he was dating Michelle. However, he discovered that she was cheating on him on New Year's Eve while delivering a pizza to Applied Cryogenics ordered by Nibbler under the name “I.C. Weiner”. (“Space Pilot 3000”). While working at Applied Cryogenics due to Leela mixing up their old career chips, he discovers Michelle frozen in one of the cryogenic tubes and once she is unfrozen, they briefly rekindle their relationship. ("The Cryonic Woman") Fry and Amy had a fake relationship in order to prevent Amy's parents from setting her up with a random guy. (“A Flight to Remember”) After their car runs out of gas on Mercury, Fry and Amy pursue a real relationship, but Fry decided to end it when he believed it was getting too serious. (“Put Your Head on My Shoulders”) While Hermes was on forced paid leave, Fry had a secret affair with his temporary replacement, Morgan Proctor due to her fetish for messy men. (“How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back”) When the Planet Express ship was dragged to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Fry embarked on a short relationship with a mermaid named Umbriel, but cut it off after discovering that while he loved her, he wasn't "in love" with her, meaning there was trouble in bed. (“The Deep South”) In order to fulfill his fantasy of dating a celebrity, he downloads a copy of Lucy Liu onto a blank robot, creating a Lucy Liubot and dates her despite his coworkers' objections. He is eventually convinced by the real Lucy Liu's head, to blank his Lucy Liubot. (“I Dated a Robot”) However, Fry's true love has always remained Leela despite the fact that she repeatedly rejects him by making up excuses as having sweaty boot rash or having to meet a ghost. (“The Farnsworth Parabox”). During the Titanic cruise, Leela claimed she was engaged to Fry to stop Zapp Brannigan's unwanted advances. Shortly before the Omicronians attacked Earth, a professional beach bully assumed that Leela was Fry's girlfriend and unsuccessfully tried to make $50 from Fry by pretending to steal her. (“When Aliens Attack”) On his first thirty-first century Xmas, Fry purchases a parrot as a gift for Leela. (“Xmas Story”). When Fry was infested with worms that made him stronger, more intelligent, and able to play the holophoner, he was able to impress Leela, but he convinced the worms to leave his body because he wanted to find out if Leela loved him or the worms. Fry then started to try to learn how to play the holophoner without the worms. (“Parasites Lost”, “The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings”) Fry even moved the stars themselves to express his love for Leela while time was skipping randomly which convinced her to marry him, but then they divorced after another time skip. (“Time Keeps on Slippin'”). When the Planet Express Crew were turned into teenagers, Fry and Leela went on at least one date. (“Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles”) When Fry traveled back in time after being trapped on the Infosphere, Nibbler made Fry realize that if there was one thing worth saving in the future, it was Leela. After Fry returned to Earth, Nibbler gave Fry a flower and blanked his memory. Not knowing why he has a flower, Fry assumes he picked it for Leela and gave it to her, and Leela thanks him by kissing him. (“The Why of Fry”) When Leela was stung by a space bee and became comatose as a result, Fry stayed by Leela's side attempting to get her to wake up. When she did wake up, Fry and Leela hugged each other. ("The Sting”) Fry even obtained the Robot Devil's hands while he was trying to relearn how to play the holophoner to impress Leela. During this period, Fry wrote and started to perform an opera about Leela. When the Robot Devil took his hands back, and Fry resumed playing the opera on the holophoner horribly, and Leela was the only member of the audience that stayed because she wanted to hear how it ended. (“The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings”) When the tear in the universe was caused in The Beast With a Billion Backs, Fry and Colleen were brought together in fear. After discovering Colleen had four other boyfriends when Fry decided to move in with her, Fry broke up with Colleen. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner--+--Mrs. Gleisner Philip J. Fry--+--Mildred | | Mrs. Fry--+--Yancy Fry, Sr. | +---------+---------+ | | Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry--+--unknown | Philip J. Fry--+--unknown | (Many generations) | Wernstrom Mom Hubert J. Farnsworth | | | | | +-------+-----+ +-----------+-----------+ | | | | +---+---+ | | | | Igner Cubert Farnsworth Walt Larry Appearances Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters